Different forms of proximity ligation assays (PLA) provide tools for detection of analytes with increased sensitivity and specificity compared to many other methods such as ELISA. PLA is a proteome analysis technology where target molecules must be recognized by multiple antibodies, carrying short DNA strands. Upon binding to their targets these DNA strands can be joined by ligation. The method allows amplified detection of the DNA reporter molecules, offering high specificity and sensitivity12.
WO2007/107743 describes a method named “3PLA”, wherein three proximity probes comprising one part specifically binding to an analyte and one part comprising a nucleic acid domain are used to detect analytes.